Comfort Comes Many Ways
by onpaperwings
Summary: The rating is for SLASH! m/m! Anakin/Obi-Wan AotC SPOILERS!!!! This is my first SW fic. Anakin grieves and Obi-Wan comforts him. R+R!!


Comfort Comes Many Ways  
An Anakin/Obi-Wan pairing  
NekoShininigami  
  
Disclaimer: Ok....um...I just saw Episode II. WEE-HA! There might've been sap between Anakin and Amidala, but being the authoress I am, I wanted to slaaaaaassh!! Muahahahahahahaha!! ....Um....I'm ok now. ^_^ George Lucas is god, I just play with his toys when he's not looking. It's currently 1:18 in the morning, so if it seems that I have no idea what I'm writing....I probably don't. ^_^;; This has some spoilers for AotC.  
  
The serene horizon of stars seen through the starship window blurred through the tears shed by Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan. Though he and Padmé had successfully rescued his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's mind was not at ease. Throughout the battle, Anakin had not had time to let his thoughts dwell on the death of his mother. Shmi Skywalker had been the only family Anakin had, for his entire life. When the nightmares had begun, Anakin had no idea that something had actually been wrong. If only he had gone to Tatooine sooner. If only he had felt his heart pang sooner, his mother would still be alive.   
  
Not only that, but his actions after finding his mother were starting to replay in his mind. Men, women, children, the Tuscans he had killed in blind rage. He had slaughtered them all, as they deserved to be, as the animals they were. Anakin stood and paced the room. He paused at the window, pressing a palm to the pane, cooled by the cold of space.   
"Mother...I miss you," he whispered, a salty tear trickling down his cheek. He closed his eyes. "I miss you so much. There was so much time that we were robbed of..." Tears flowed freely now, and painful sobs choked from his throat. He slid against the wall into a sitting position, crying out in grief and pain. "Mother!"   
  
In his quarters, Obi-Wan heard the muffled cries of his apprentice, the words unclear. His Padawan had seemed distracted during their battle with Dooku, his mind totally focused on revenge. It had worried him deeply when the younger man had brushed aside his inquiries as to what was wrong. All of Anakin's mental shields had been up, blocking Obi-Wan to anything but the freely-radiating hatred. The Jedi Knight stood, determined to find out what was troubling his Padawan once and for all. He strode out of his room and down the hall, following the sounds of anguish. He reached Anakin's room and tapped on the door.   
  
"Anakin?" he called softly. The cries stopped abruptly, and there were a few sniffles, and clearings of the throat.  
  
"Not now, Master. I'm meditating," came the strained voice of the young Jedi. Obi-Wan quirked one eyebrow bemusedly.  
"You're not," he retorted smartly. He heard Anakin sigh.  
  
"Please, Master. I wish to be alone." His Padawan's voice was choked, and Obi-Wan could tell that he was trying not to cry again.   
  
"As you wish, my young apprentice." He trod softly in place, making quiet footfall noises. Anakin's crying began again, softly this time. Obi-Wan waited for a few moments, then pressed the button that would open the door.   
  
The sight that met his eyes sent him immediately to his Padawan's side. Anakin had salty tear tracks on his face, and had curled into a corner underneath the window. His eyes were bloodshot, and the sobs sent tremors throughout his lean body. Concern filled Obi-Wan's heart and mind as he knelt beside the aching young man. "Anakin? Ani, what is it?" Obi-Wan urged gently, reaching out his hand to the boy's shoulder. Anakin look up at him briefly through tear-filled eyes.   
  
"...Master..." he whispered. Suddenly, with an anguished cry, Anakin flung himself into his Master's arms, sobs wracking his body. Overwhelmed, the Jedi Knight held his apprentice, and tried to comfort him.   
  
"Ani, what is it? What has happened?" he asked gently, pulling the broken man closer.   
  
"My...my mother," he choked out. "She's...she's...Master, they killed her!" he wailed, burying his face into Obi-Wan's cloak. Immediately, Obi-Wan's heart went out to the younger man, and he held him closer, rubbing his back soothingly. "It was Tuscan Raiders, Master. They came to her house...they took her....and...oh, Master! They tortured her," he cried. "Master, she didn't deserve to die like that! And I know, I know that if I had only been faster, if I had been stronger, I could have saved her! She would still be alive if I weren't so weak," he sobbed. His master shushed him gently.  
  
"Don't believe that Ani," he told him. "You are strong. There was absolutely nothing you could do. You mustn't blame yourself Anakin. It only leads to more pain. " His apprentice only whimpered in reply.  
  
  
"I hate it, Master," he confessed. "I hated being helpless. I just know I could have done something, if only I'd gotten there sooner. But I couldn't....I couldn't save her, Master!!" The cries started anew, and the young man was raw with grief. Obi-Wan shook his head in sympathy.  
  
"Anakin. Anakin, listen to me." The blonde head raised and tearful blue eyes regarded him. "Are you listening?" Anakin sniffled and nodded. Obi-Wan smiled gently and brushed away a few of his tears with a calloused thumb. "It was not your fault, what happened to your mother. She was a great woman, as strong as you are now. You must carry on her memory with pride. But you mustn't let your grief cloud your mind or judgment. You did your best, as you always have, Anakin. I'm sure that you made her proud." Anakin sniffled again.  
  
"It hurts, Master. And I miss her, so much. She didn't....couldn't....she couldn't say 'I love you'. She was in too much pain, Master. And I...I...I miss her so much!" he repeated, clinging more tightly to the older man.   
  
"I know, Anakin. I have lost many dear to me as well. We all lose loved ones, at some point in our lives."   
  
"It's not fair," came Anakin's voice, muffled by his cloak. Obi-Wan stroked his hair.   
  
"I know, Ani. I know it's not. Death is never fair." Blue eyes looked up and met his own.   
  
"Master, I..." At this moment, the emotions inside of him were too much to hold back. Obi-Wan bent his head and captured Anakin's lips with his own. After a few moments of surprised confusion, Anakin reciprocated the tender kiss, sending a jolt of pleasure up Obi-Wan's spine. After a sweetly shared moment, they both pulled back. Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin tenderly.  
  
"You ought to get to bed, young one. Things may look brighter in the morning." Obi-Wan stood and turned to go, his heart racing. Then, he felt a tug on the hem of his cloak. He looked back down into Anakin's pleading eyes.  
  
"Master...stay with me? Until...until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone." Obi-Wan smiled a genuine smile.   
  
"Of course, my young Padawan. Of course I will stay." He leaned down and scooped up Anakin into his arms. He lay the younger boy underneath the covers, then slid into the bed next to him, wrapping him up in a comforting embrace. "I will stay tonight. Longer, too. Forever, if you wish." Anakin snuggled into the loving arms of his master, smiling again. The older man's words replayed in his mind, soothing him.   
  
"And I'm not that young anymore," Anakin pointed out as they both closed their eyes. "You know that, Master." He heard and felt the older man sigh.  
  
"You know, you could try the patience of a saint." A few moments passed as the two drifted into sleep together.  
  
"G'night, Master," Anakin murmured sleepily. Obi-Wan kissed his soft blonde hair.  
  
"Goodnight, Anakin."   
  
Author Babble:   
  
Neko: Weee-hooo! My first live-action, real-person fanfic, complete! I should pat myself on the back. I kept chanting that I wanted sap throughout the entire movie, and now I gave myself a WAFF-y moment. So, what do you think of my first Star Wars slash fic? I'm kinda proud of it, but then that would be expected. Let me hear your comments, fellow Anakin/Obi-Wan shippers! There's not enough of us out there! R+R please! I'll love you forever!! And, if I get enough reviews, I will write another one! Hooray! ^_^;;; 


End file.
